tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Splish Splash Splosh
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.15 |number=323 |released= * 7 November 2009 * 12 February 2010 * 19 February 2010 * 16 April 2010 * 30 April 2010 * 30 June 2010 * 17 October 2010 * 27 November 2011 |previous=Steamy Sodor |next=The Biggest Present of All}} '''Splish Splash Splosh' is the fifteenth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot It has been raining for ages on Sodor. All of the engines are getting splashed with muddy puddles. This is the reason Thomas loves the rain. Thomas and Rosie are at the shunting yards shunting trucks. It is soon time to leave and Thomas challenges Rosie to a race back to Tidmouth Sheds. As they race along, they both speed through a deep, muddy puddle on the line. They both think it is very fun so Thomas splashes Rosie again. Rosie thinks it is a very good game and returns the favour by splashing Thomas. The Fat Controller arrives with an important job for the two engines. He explains that Allicia Botti is coming to Sodor for a concert at the Town Hall which will be followed by a meal. The Fat Controller orders Thomas to have a wash down before picking himself and Miss Botti from Dryaw. Rosie is told to collect Annie and Clarabel and take them to Dryaw for Thomas. Both engines are very excited with their special tasks and speed away. On the way to the wash-down, Thomas meets Charlie at a red signal. Charlie is standing right next to a big, muddy puddle. Thomas thinks splashing Charlie will be a good laugh and does not take the line to the washdown. Instead, Thomas travels through the muddy puddle and splashes Charlie who thinks Thomas has invented a very good game indeed. Thomas puffs on his way and soon meets Emily at the next junction. Thomas is supposed to take the left track to the wash-down, but he does not want to miss an opportunity to splash Emily with rainwater. So, Thomas does not take the track to the wash-down and continues straight through the muddy puddle. Unlike Charlie and Rosie, Emily is not amused by Thomas' game; unbeknownst to Thomas, the muddy puddle has splashed over Emily's trucks of flour for Allicia Botti's grand tea. At the next junction, Thomas meets up with James who pulls up next to another large muddy puddle. Thomas is sure he has time for one more puddle before going to the wash-down and makes a decision to splash James, too. The rainwater drenches James and his flatbeds which contain ripe strawberries for Allicia Botti's tea. Like Emily's flour before, James' strawberries are ruined. It is getting late as Thomas arrives at the next junction. Once again, Thomas does not take the track to the washdown; he decides to take the track past the river where he knows there will be a very big puddle. Thomas is not disappointed. Ahead, Thomas sees a very very big puddle situated beneath a bridge. Thomas races through the puddle at high-speed, sending muddy rain water flying into the sky. Thomas does not know that the Fat Controller and Allicia Botti are walking over the bridge below it. The water falls down and soaks them both. The Fat Controller is upset. Thomas is told that he had ruined the flour and the strawberries for the grand tea. Thomas is very upset. He tries to puff forwards, but splashing through all the muddy puddles had extinguished his fire. Then, Rosie arrives and agrees to help Thomas by giving him some dry coal and pulling him onto dry rails. Soon, Thomas' fire is burning brightly again. Thomas realises that it is too late for him to take the Fat Controller and Allicia Botti to the Town Hall and asks Rosie to do it for him. Rosie is delighted to help her friend. As Thomas chuffs on his way, he sees yet another big puddle on the track next to him. Thomas knows that this time he must resist temptation and get on with making everything right. Thomas arrives at the bakery just as Emily and James had brought fresh flour and strawberries. Emily tells Thomas that they will be late for the concert thanks to Thomas and his silly game. Thomas offers to wait for the cakes and deliver them so that Emily and James can go and get cleaned for the concert. Later on, Thomas clatters into the town square with cakes for the grand tea just in time. Thomas apologises for causing such confusion and delay. Then, Rosie pulls up next to Thomas. She says that she has found another muddy puddle which will be perfect for their game. Thomas declines Rosie's offer and says that he has done enough "splish, splash, sploshing" for one day. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Rosie * Charlie * Sir Topham Hatt * Allicia Botti * The Bakers * Henry * Gordon * Toby * Troublesome Trucks * Henrietta * Annie and Clarabel * Billy Locations * The Watermill * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Three-Track Level Crossing * Town Square * Kirk Ronan Junction * Sodor Bakery * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * The Works * The Washdown * Dryaw Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as James and the Fat Controller * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Rosie * Matt Wilkinson as Charlie US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Kerry Shale as James and Sir Topham Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Rosie * Glenn Wrage as Charlie Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres. * Charlie's role in this episode was originally written for Billy in the first draft of the script. If the change had not happened, this would have been Billy's first CGI appearance. * Edited stock footage from Thomas and the Runaway Kite is used. * This episode marks the last appearance of the Troublesome Trucks' faces until the sixteenth series episode, Ho Ho Snowman. Goofs * In the UK version, when Thomas and Rosie first splash through a puddle, Rosie's laugh does not match her mouth movement. * When Thomas is waiting at the junction with Emily, it is said that he saw a large puddle to the right, but he was already sitting in the puddle. * When Thomas sprays Emily with water, no water lands in her trucks, but in the next shot it is said that it did. * When Rosie and Thomas are biffing troublesome trucks, there are two in front of Rosie. After the yard manager blows his whistle, they are gone. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Splish, Splash, Splosh Story Pack * TrackMaster - Emily in Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Wind-up Trains * Take-n-Play - James' Muddy Mess In Other Languages Home Media Releases THA * Thomas and the Runaway Kite (DVD) CHN * Toby's New Whistle (Chinese DVD) JPN * Playing in the Water and Fun with Thomas GER * Thomas on Kite Hunt DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories }} es:¡Splish, Splash, Splosh! pl:Chlap, Chlap, Chlap! ru:Случай после дождя Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video